memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Three/Scully steals the Intrepid
The Intrepid drops out of slipstream and approaches an asteroid field. On the bridge John looks at the field. This looks familiar John says as he looks at the viewer and then at Typhuss. Typhuss remembers reading Enterprise-D mission logs. Now what says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. She looks at him. The large asteroid that's where our base is at Dana says as she looks at him. Tom inputs commands into the helm. Intrepid heads towards the asteroid. The sensors beeped as Harry looks at the console. Uh we're being asked to shut down all engines for their tractor to bring us in Harry says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Dana. Why do they want us in that asteroid for says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. She looks at him. It's our headquarters after Earth was destroyed Dana says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at Tom. Tom shut down all engines, red alert, shields up says Typhuss as he looks at Tom then at Commander Curtis. Dana looks at him. You don't need to raise shields their friendly in the base Dana says as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to Curtis. Commander, I gave you an order and this could be a trap set by you says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis then at Dana. The Intrepid flies into the base and docks as moorings extend to the docking hatch. At the docking hatch on deck 23 Admiral Kira and the others are armed. Really you guys don't need your weapons you're among friends Dana says as she looks at them. John looks at her then turns to the others. Stand down guys we're among friends John says as he looks at them. Tom and Harry lower their phaser rifles as Typhuss and Curtis still hasn't done it yet. The hatch opens and it's Starfleet officers that have been fighting for years as they're walking through the hollowed out asteroid, as they enter the medical area and Typhuss sees his wife in stasis and looks at Dana for answers. What the hell is going on says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. She looks at him. The Goa'uld attacked Earth destroyed the MIDAS array and Earth spacedock then bombard Earth and then they launched a bomb that burrowed deep into the Earth's core and destroyed the planet, we're a few of the survivors that were spared the destruction of Earth your wife Kira was leading a fleet of 48 Federation vessels on board the Defiant in a last ditch effort to do some damage and she was struck by a support beam and has been in stasis ever since Dana says as she explains the situation to them. She leads them over to the dead body of a Jaffa. I was hoping that you could read the symbol on his forehead no one knows what System Lord he services Dana says as she looks at them. Typhuss and John walk over to the body and Typhuss looks at the symbol. That's the symbol of Apophis says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. She nods at him. In your reality he's dead his mothership was invaded by Replicators and it went down and blew up taking him with it I read SG-1 files on your ship while I was there Dana says as she looks at them. She looks at him. Typhuss I'm sorry for tricking you and for ruining your marriage but believe me when I say that this effects your reality as well our intelligence network discovered that Apophis is building an alternate reality gate similar to the Quantum Mirror you and Doctor Jackson found Dana says as she looks at them. John looks at her then at Typhuss. If he finishes the gate he'll be able to go into any reality that he sees fit to conquer John says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at the stasis chamber holding Kira. Then there's only one thing we can do, destroy it says Typhuss as he looks at them. Then Dana shows them the F-302 pilots. These are our pilots Dana says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at them. This has now become my mission, my crew and I will handle this says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. Dana looks at him. Is there something wrong with these pilots they've been trained for 2 years they've engaged Death Gliders in dog fights Dana says as she looks at them. Admiral Martin looks at her. These pilots are cadets they've been lucky to get out alive and Typhuss it's our mission seeing how you've got just an engineering team and Commander Curtis John says as he looks at them and turns to Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at his friends. I have more experience fighting the Goa'uld, years of experience says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Dana. John looks at him. You can learn a lot about SG-1 missions from this guy I've not even finished their mission to rescue General Carter from Sokar John says as he looks at them. Typhuss briefs the pilots on how to handle Death Gliders in a real dog fight. Keep calm, stay on target and when you have a clear shot fire and always protect your wingman, number one rule stay alive says Typhuss as he looks at the pilots. John chimes in. Now for people who are going to be repelling boarders the rules are as followed watch your fire and to always check your corners when you're sweeping a place, or the Jaffa will catch you off guard and kill you Admiral Martin says as he looks at the pilots and the other people. John brings up the Ha'tak motherships. These are the Ha'tak motherships of the Goa'uld Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. Typhuss chimes in about the motherships. They are armed with 60 staff cannons, an unknown number of Naquadah bombs, twelve wings of Death Gliders, three wings of Al'kesh bombers and over 2,000 Jaffa troops aboard says Typhuss as he looks at them. John chimes in. And System Lords for each mothership fleet Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. Then they bring up how to take them down. In 2378 Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter flew a Puddle Jumper and fires a single drone torpedo and destroyed the mothership that was commanded by the System Lord Ares Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. Then a pilot raised his hand Typhuss looks at the pilot. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at the pilot. She gets up. Sir thank you sir it's an honor to have two legends teach us about the Goa'uld sirs we've reviewed the General and Colonel's mission to that planet and it was only luck that they hit a vital area of the mothership to destroy it Lieutenant Reese says as she looks at both Vice Admiral Kira and Admiral Martin. Both Typhuss and John look at each other as Typhuss answers the Lieutenant's question. It was a modified photon torpedo with a enhanced Naquadah warhead that was able to destroy that mothership says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Reese. Admiral Martin chimes in. We'll enhance the weapons of all fighters to make it easier to punch through the mothership's shields Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. Then the alarm sounds as Captain Nog shows up. The Goa'uld fleet is here it's under the flag of the System Lord Anubis Captain Nog says as he looks at them. Admiral Kira rallies the scared people. Everyone stay calm, stay cool we have a mission to do let's get to it says Typhuss as he looks at them. The fighter pilots get into their F-302s and launched along with what's left of the Federation fleet under the flag of the USS Intrepid. On the bridge as the red lights flash Admiral Kira presses the com panel on his command chair to contact the fleet to give a speech. You are fighting for the right to live, for freedom and you will rebuild the Federation and the Human race again, you will live on and no longer live in fear, Admiral Kira out says Typhuss as he closed the channel. Commander Kim looks at the ops console. Here they come Commander Kim says as he looks at the console. In an F-302 Admiral Martin is leading the fighters. All right Digger squadron pick your targets and watch your cross fire break and attack Admiral Martin says as he turns the fighter. The fighters engage the Death Gliders while the larger Federation starships engage the motherships in the fleet. On the bridge Admiral Kira gives Tom an evasive maneuver. Mr. Paris, Pattern beta two says Typhuss as he looks at Tom.